Homework
by LoneWolfMaverick71
Summary: A Suzuya x Kumano yuri one-shot. (Honestly, I don't know where I was going with this but whatever xDD) Also, the writing bunched up and I tried fix it but nothing worked so.. sorry xc


"Kumanoooo!" Suzuya calls out as she chases after the brunette.

"Suzuya, you know better than to run in the halls. How many times must I say it..?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I'll remember next time~!"

"You said that last time.."

"I really will next time!"

Kumano lets out a sigh. "Anyway, what did you need me for?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I totally forgot to finish my homework. Can I copy your-!"

"No."

Kumano begins walking away as Suzuya recomposes herself before chasing after her again. They walked alongside each other as they stroll down the hall.

"C'mon, Please~!" She tries again.

"No."

"Kumanoooo. B-but, they said I'd have detention if I didn't finish this one.."

"Well that's your bad luck. You had a week to finish it, Suzuya."

Suzuya pouts as her brows furrow, "That's not enough time.." she states.

"A week is plenty of time. If you really don't want detention then go and finish it now. We have a few hours still before class.."

"But I don't understand it. Please, Kumano.. I have an expedition coming up, I don't wanna' miss it."

Kumano stops in her tracks to face Suzuya, braced ready to deny her for the last time. However, as she's met with Suzuya's pleading eyes a small pang stabs at her chest. "W-well.." she coughs into her fist, recomposing herself as she continues, "I can't let you copy my work, but, I can offer you my assistance.."

"Ah! Really?! Thanks! I owe you one."

"Just this once, okay?"

"Sure! I promise, I'll try extra hard in class... maybe..."

"S-Suzuya..!"

"Sorry, sorry. But, class isn't really my thing, ya' know? It's just so boring~.."

"How would you know? You barely show up.."

"Huh? Hey! C'mon, I'm not that bad!"

"Well, anyway, let's get going."

"Okay~!"

[Back in their dorm room.]

The girls take a seat on the floor next to each other and place the homework sheet on the table in front of them. Kumano pulls out a pen and places it next to the sheet of homework.

"Okay, question one.." Kumano says as she begins reading the sheet. "..What is the main difference between Aviation Cruisers and Heavy Cruisers?.. Suzuya, you know this one."

"..I don't know."

"Your not even trying. It's really easy."

"It's not easy.."

"Suzuya, if you aren't going to even try then what's the point in me helping you?"

"Because you love me." Suzuya remarks, grinning.

Kumano's cheeks begin heating up as shes caught off guard. Of course she cared for her, how could she not? But, saying it out of the blue like that was embarrassing. After all, love was perhaps a too strong of word for them.

"Just answer the question. It should be easy for you, we are heavy cruisers after all.." Kumano states, returning her attention back to the homework.

"You're really red, Kumano. You feelin' okay.?" Suzuya asks, changing the topic.

"I'm fine. Now, back to the question.."

"Is your brain finally breaking down? You getting a fever..?"

Suzuya moves closer, placing her hand gently against Kumano's forehead.

"Kyah! I'm fine, really!"

Kumano hold out her hands in front of her, in hopes that Suzuya would move back. However Suzuya presses on, getting even closer.

"You sure? You face is feels really warm. Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"Suzuya.. I'm fine, really.."

As Kumano begins leaning backwards, trying to earn some space between herself and Suzuya, she loses her balance and falls onto her back with a loud 'thud'.

"..Ya' know, when I said you should lie down, this isn't what I meant.." Suzuya teases as she leans over her.

Her face heats up again and she knows her cheeks are beyond red by now. Turning her head to the side she looks away from Suzuya feeling defeated and slightly frustrated. Not at Suzuya of course, but herself. She was always able to hide her true feelings towards Suzuya so well, so why only now is her strength wavering?

"Kumano.."

Kumano shook free of her thoughts before slowly looking back up at Suzuya, their eyes meeting. A devious grin forms on the blue-haired girls lips as her eyes looked down knowingly. The change in her mood sent a chill down Kumano's spine as she shuddered underneath her. Slowly, Suzuya leaned down until her face was only inches away from Kumano's. "Could it be that.. you want -me- to nurse you..?" she whispers.

"W-w-w-wh-wha-.."

"Hmm.. So, it's true? Lucky me, having such a cute patient.."

"..Suzuya.."

Slowly, Suzuya leaned down more before her lips met with Kumano's. The two girls closed their eyes, savouring the moment. A few seconds pass before they break the kiss, their eyes opening again. They stared into each others eyes, pleading for more. Gently and slowly Suzuya traces her hand down Kumano's stomach and down her thigh.

"Kyah! S-Suzuya!.." Kumano exclaims.

Suzuya stops her hand on the brunettes inner thigh before pressing her body against Kumano's petite one. She traces her tongue up Kumano's neck, earning cute shivers from the girl. "Suzuya.. your homework.." Kumano speaks between breaths. Suzuya continued to nip and lick at her neck before she felt satisfied with her reactions. "You're way too cute, Kumano.. The homework can wait, I'm on a mission here.." She replies as she starts moving her hand across Kumano's inner thigh, heading to one destination.

"I love you.." Suzuya states.

"I love you too, Suzuya."

[Later that day, after class.]

"NOOOOOOOO~!"

"I told you to finish your homework.." Kumano states, flatly.

"Awe~! Not only do I miss out on the expedition, but, I got an extra ten sheets of homework to complete! Not fair!"

"Good luck with that."

"..Hey, Kumano.. Wanna' help me with my homework aga-"

"No."

"Awe! C'mon~! You had fun last time!"

"Homework isn't supposed to be fun. Besides, I learnt my lesson. So, from now on, you do your homework before we hang out, okay?"

"Wha-! That's so totally not fair, Kumano~!"

[The End]


End file.
